Slendrina: The Cellar 2
Slendrina: The Cellar 2 — восьмая часть из серии игр Slendrina, на этот раз игрок снова возвращается в подвал. Описание — устрашающий квест на андроид, где вам предстоит исследовать темный подвал. В этой игре вам необходимо перемещаться по темным комнатам и коридорам подвала, собирая все восемь старинных книг. Будьте предельно осторожны и внимательны, ведь на вашем пути может внезапно возникнуть Слендрина, её ужасная мать и ребенок. Внимательно осматривайте все помещения и соберите все необходимые вам книги. Задача ваша будет усложнятся тем, что некоторые двери будут закрыты, и вам придется также искать еще и ключи, чтобы попасть внутрь. Прилагайте немало усилий и терпения, чтобы пройти все миссии этой игры, и выбраться из жуткого подвала. Геймплей Геймплей в уровне аналогичен с разными частями игры, в которой мы бегаем по подвалу, что очень похож на лабиринт, и мы должны собрать все 8 книг. Сложность геймплею приносят враги, некоторые которые нас будут пугать, от которых нужно отвернуться, а от некоторых нужно убегать. Конфиденциальные настройки Оригинал= Перевод= Вы хотите, чтобы мы показывали объявления, относящиеся к вам? Если вы согласны с запросом, вы разрешаете отправку рекламного идентификатора партнерам объявлений DVLoper (DVapps AB), и вам будут показаны более релевантные объявления. Если вы отказываетесь от запроса, то будут показываться случайные объявления. Ты можешь сделать свой выбор в настройках игры в "Конфиденциальных настройках". |-| Оригинал= Do you want us to show ads relevant to You? If you accept the request, you allow the advertising identifier to be sent to DVLoper's (DVapps AB) ad partners, and more relevant ads will be shown to you. If you decline the request there will be random ads shown to you. You can change your choice later from the game option under Privacy options. Помощь Перевод= * Найди 8 книг и беги к выходу чтобы завершить игру. * Нажимай на двери чтобы открывать/закрывать их. * Найди 8 ключей чтобы открыть запертые двери. * Книги и ключи могут быть повсюду. * Отвернись, если увидишь Слендерину, а если вы увидишь мать Слендерины или ребенка, то убегай и прячься. * Ты можешь отключить фонарик, и если повезет, они тебя не увидят. Но не позволяй им приблизиться к тебе. |-| Оригинал= * Find 8 books and run to the exit door to complete the game. * Tap on doors to open/close them. * Find 8 keys to unlock locked doors. * Books and keys can be anywhere. * Turn around as soon as you see Slendrina, and if you see Slendrinas mom or baby then run and hide. * You can turn off your flashlight and if you are are lucky they will not see you. But do not let them get too close to you.. Антагонисты Слендрина — появляется за игроком, игроку нужно резко отвернуться. Мать Cлендерины — Бродит по подвалу. Если увидит игрока то погонится за ним нанося раны когтями. Также может лететь на игрока из тупика (как Слендрина из Slendrina: The Callar. Необходимо убегать, прятаться в шкафах и уворачиваться. Может выламывать двери (в том числе и двери шкафов). Сын Слендрины — Ползает по подвалу. Если увидит игрока то поползёт за ним кусая его. Необходимо убегать и прятаться. Не может выламывать двери. Сложности В игре есть три сложности: лёгкая, нормальная и сложная. В этих сложностях зависит скорость передвижения врагов, их появление, а также количество урона. Видео center|335 px Категория:Slendrina (Серия игр) Категория:Игры Категория:Серия Слендерины